


Recover

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan is falling for Jodie, and as much as she tries she can't deny the depth of her feelings for the young woman. Jodie's confidence is dwindling, so she arranges for Jodie to meet with a certain forensic psychologist. Say what you will about Ms. Westfall, but her intuition is second to none.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Mimosa

Joan woke up to Jodie softly snoring beside her. She had turned on her back during the night, and tossed her head to the side, her hair covering her cheeks. Joan smiled as she watched her angel sleep, and wondered what she might be dreaming about. She turned and checked the clock on her nightstand. 9am. It was rare for Joan to sleep past 7, even without an alarm. She slowly moved down the bed, careful not to wake Jodie. She gently pulled the covers away, exposing the girl’s lower half. Joan lowered herself to Jodie’s lap and lightly pressed her legs apart, opening them up a little more. Joan inhaled, her senses awakened by the younger woman’s tantalizing scent. Her breath caught as she leaned in to satisfy her craving for the girl’s sensual aroma. She lightly circled her tongue around Jodie’s clit, and grinned as her young companion began to stir. Joan licked up and down Jodie’s slit, getting wetter even in her sleep. Jodie murmured to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the raven-haired woman between her legs. “Oh…” she whispered gently as she enjoyed the gentle touch. “Good morning sweet girl,” Joan whispered as she kissed the inside of Jodie’s thighs. “G-good morning,” she whimpered as her breath caught. Joan took her time, licking slowly and deeply as Jodie sleepily moaned and sank into the comfortable bed. She quivered and gasped quietly as she came; a sweet little high to start her day. 

Joan laid next to Jodie and welcomed the smaller woman into her arms. Jodie rested her head on Joan’s chest as her small hand trailed up and down the curvaceous woman’s hips and legs. After lying in comfortable silence, Jodie suggested the two of them go out for breakfast. Joan smiled and kissed her forehead. “That sounds lovely my dear. Ready to get up?” she asked softly. Jodie nodded and grinned as she pulled Joan by the hand towards the shower.

\----

“Have you begun your university applications?” Joan inquired as she cut into her omelette. “Not yet, but I think I’ve narrowed down some choices,” Jodie replied. “U of Melbourne and Victoria University both have writing programs I think I might like”. 

“That’s wonderful,” Joan smiled. 

“Yeah,” Jodie smiled sadly. “What’s the matter?” Joan asked gently. “I just...I don’t know if I’m ready. Or good enough. I like the idea of going to university, and I do love writing. But what if I can’t handle it? What if it’s too much pressure and I completely crumble?” Jodie’s voice shook as she spoke. She started grazing her inner forearms with her fingernails. Joan rested her hand on Jodie’s knee under the table to comfort the anxious girl. “Stop scratching,” she whispered softly. Jodie pulled her sleeves down and sat on her hands. “You’ll do well Jodie. You just need to have some confidence in yourself,” Joan said. She tried to conceal her heartbreak from her sweet lover. She cared for Jodie a great deal, and couldn’t understand how such a bright young woman couldn’t see her own potential. 

“I’m scared Joan…” Jodie admitted. “I couldn’t even handle the stress of high school. How am I supposed to cope with university?” she wondered aloud. Joan sighed as she contemplated how she could help. She had nothing but faith in Jodie’s capabilities, but that meant nothing if the child couldn’t see a positive future for herself. “Jodie, I think it might be beneficial for you to seek some professional support. A therapist could be useful…” she trailed. “A shrink?” Jodie raised her eyebrow in disbelief. “I don’t know if my parents would go for it. My mom apparently had to strongarm my dad into sending me to rehab. He thinks therapists are a bunch of quacks,” she chuckled quietly. 

Joan thought for a moment. “I know someone who could help you. Personally she drives me bonkers but I think you may like her,” Joan offered. “Her name’s Bridget. She’s our prison psychologist but she also has a private practice. She can be quite indulgent with the prisoners but I think you’d get on well,” she smiled. Jodie shook her head, “I appreciate the offer Joan, but as I said, my father wouldn’t go for it. And I don’t want to put my mom in an awkward position where she has to cover for me, they’re already on the rocks…” Jodie admitted. Joan furrowed her brow in confusion. Lisa hadn’t said anything troubling about her marriage. Joan looked quizzically at Jodie, waiting for her to explain. Jodie sighed heavily. “He drinks. A lot. He never used to, but he kind of lost it when he found out I was getting high and running with the dealers at school. He hasn’t been himself since. It’s my fault I guess…” Jodie looked down. Joan’s chest tightened in anger as she started thinking about all of the possible ways Jodie’s father could have hurt her. She couldn’t bear the fact that Jodie felt guilty about his excessive drinking. 

Joan extended her open hand across the table as Jodie slowly returned the caring gesture. Joan grasped her hand tightly and stared into her doe eyes. “None of your parents’ issues are your fault Jodie. Has he...hurt you?” Joan asked softy, afraid to hear the answer. Jodie shook her head. “Never laid a hand on me. He’s a mean drunk and can be an asshole when he’s half in the bag, but he’s never hit me or anything”. Joan nodded slowly. “Well I’m relieved you’re safe. Physically, at least.” she stated. “I still think it’s important for you to have support. I am more than happy to set you up with Ms. Westfall and cover the expenses. Your father never needs to know”. She smiled warmly. Jodie nodded appreciatively. “Thank you Joan. I’ll meet her. Will you come with me?” she asked nervously. Joan thought about her request. “I’ll take you to your first session and introduce you to each other. I can pick you up after, but beyond that I don’t think it’s a good idea,” she said carefully as she held both of Jodie’s hands. “I want you to be as honest as you can with Ms. Westfall. You must be, in order to start feeling better. However, as I’m sure you’ll understand, you cannot say anything about us. I’m her superior at work…” Joan trailed. Jodie nodded, “of course. I haven’t told a soul about us anyway. I don’t think anyone else would get it,” Jodie smiled shyly. Joan grinned and bit her lip, “likely not. Ready to get out of here?” she rubbed her foot along Jodie’s calf. “Yes please,” Jodie giggled. 


	2. A Sorceress and a Young Peasant Girl

“Welcome Jodie,” Bridget shook the girl’s hand warmly. “I’m Bridget. Joan tells me you’re a little anxious about starting university?” she smiled. Jodie nodded shyly as she looked up at Joan. “Well, I can certainly help with that,” she invited Jodie to sit. “I’ll pick you up in an hour Jodie,” Joan smiled as she turned to leave. “How do you two know each other?” Bridget inquired. Joan turned and looked at Jodie, who was anxiously biting her nails. “Family friends. Her mother and I attended high school together,” Joan replied curtly. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said as she closed the door behind her. 

\----

Over the next few months, Jodie attended weekly sessions with Bridget. She had been accepted to the University of Melbourne, and seemed to be enjoying her first few weeks of classes. Joan would pick her up from campus and drop her off at Bridget’s office. She would spend the hour waiting in her car parked around the corner, reviewing the tedious paperwork that was a necessary evil of her position as Governor of Wentworth. Jodie seemed to be coping well, but Joan still had to intervene when she became too anxious and began scratching herself. 

The pair were becoming more deeply enthralled by each other, and Jodie looked forward to the evenings she could spend as Joan’s willing submissive. She appreciated that she could get out of her own head, if only for awhile. She never had to think or worry when she was under Joan’s spell. She simply reacted to the sensations and relished the ways that pain and pleasure grounded her in her body. She was never one to be present in the moment, but Joan’s enchanting way of being engaged her full attention. 

Joan rested her back against the headboard as she finished the final chapter of  _ Anna Karenina _ . She removed her glasses and set them down on her nightstand as she watched the object of her desire writing away in the journal Joan had given to her. “What’re you writing about?” she asked softly as she rested her chin on Jodie’s shoulder. Jodie grinned playfully, “just a little tale about a sorceress who seduces a young peasant girl through mind control,” she chuckled. “And where might you get such a titillating idea like  _ that _ ?” Joan teased. “Hmm, couldn’t tell you Ms. Ferguson. Must have come to me in a dream,” she rested her head against Joan’s. 

Joan smiled and pulled her close. “Will you read it to me?” Joan whispered. Jodie smiled and laid her head in Joan’s lap. She read her story aloud as Joan stroked her hair, hanging on to every word. “That was lovely. You have a real talent Jodie,” she leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You have to say that, you love me,” Jodie giggled. Joan’s heart dropped as the girl uttered a word that Joan hadn’t been able to say since Jianna died. Jodie looked away as she realized what she said. Joan had never told her about Jianna, but Jodie knew in her bones that something had happened to her older lover that made certain expressions of intimacy difficult for her. 

“Sorry…it slipped out…I know we haven’t talked about that yet...” Jodie stuttered awkwardly. Joan smiled warmly and cupped Jodie’s cheek in her palm. “You know I care deeply for you my darling,” she whispered as Jodie sat up. Jodie smiled sadly as Joan caressed her cheek. She leaned in to kiss the younger woman, and pulled away a few moments later as she felt a warm drop graze her cheek. “My dearest, what’s the matter?” she implored as gentle tears ran down Jodie’s cheeks. Jodie shyly wiped them away and took a deep breath. “I don’t expect you to say it back right now Joan...but I do love you. I am _ in _ love with you, and I have been for awhile. And that scares the fuck out of me because I don’t think you will ever feel that way for me,” her bottom lip quivered as she bravely continued, “and even if you did, would you even be able to say it?” she whispered, searching the older woman’s eyes desperately for comfort. 

Joan sighed as her heart wrenched. Jodie had no idea how much the Governor was taken with her. She asserted her dominance in the bedroom, but Jodie was the one in control. But as much as Joan hated herself for it, she could never allow Jodie to truly comprehend the depth of her feelings for the girl. She shouldn’t have even let herself get so deep into this complicated web of a relationship. She was conflicted, and always at war with herself when it came to Jodie. They could never be together in the way that Jodie wanted them to be. Joan had to be pragmatic. If she ever wanted to establish a relationship with a long term partner, she couldn’t give all of herself to Jodie. 

“Jodie…” she whispered. “You are very special to me. I care for you deeply, and I always will,” she sighed nervously as she braced herself for the hard part. “I will always be here for you as long as you need me, or want me. I value our relationship, and our time together makes me happy. But both of us know that there’s a limit to how far this can go…” she trailed as she held Jodie’s hands. Jodie nodded as tears welled in her eyes. “I know...I just wish things were different…” she said softly. “As do I my darling. But I want you to be happy. You’re so young and I would never want to stand in the way of you falling for someone you can be with openly. You deserve the deepest and happiest love,” Joan smiled as she kissed her cheek. Jodie smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Thanks Joan. So do you. I just wish-” “I know,” Joan interrupted gently. She couldn’t bear to hear any more. 

Joan laid down and waited for Jodie to do the same. She pulled her young love close and held her. “I don’t know what will happen Jodie, but let’s just enjoy each other, hmm?” she whispered. Jodie nodded and allowed a sense of calm to wash over her. The warmth of Joan’s body wrapped around hers had become home to her, and she never wanted to leave. 


	3. Bruises and Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning: brief non-consensual touch used as a power tactic in this chapter

Governor Ferguson sat at her desk, sifting through the new prisoners’ files. She heard a knock at the door, and impatiently welcomed in the person who had interrupted her work. “Governor, can I talk to you for a moment?” Bridget asked, waiting in the doorway. “Very well Ms. Westfall, but make it quick,” Joan stated. Bridget sat down and eyed the Governor carefully arranging her yellow pencils in pristine order. “Who is it this time? Smith? Jenkins?” the Governor touted without looking at the psychologist. “Actually Joan, I wanted to talk to you about Jodie…” Bridget said hesitantly. Joan looked up and folded her hands in her lap. “I see. I trust she is doing well?” Joan inquired. “Mmm yes, I would say she’s making progress,” Bridget smiled kindly. “She speaks very highly of you. Seems a little infatuated almost. I think she may have a crush on you Governor,” she cocked her head. “Yes well, thank you for letting me know. I will keep that in mind. It’s preposterous of course, but if that’s your professional opinion…” Joan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Is that all Ms. Westfall?”

“Not quite,” Bridget asserted. “Who’s Riley Spiteri?” she asked with a knowing glance. Joan felt a knot in her stomach at the mention of one of the many pseudonyms she used to facilitate her more illicit transactions. “Her aunt. On her father’s side. A lovely woman actually, they’re quite close,” Joan retorted. Bridget nodded, clearly amused. “Hmm...well, I asked Jodie if she knew who Riley was, and she couldn’t give me an answer. Seemed confused by the question,” Bridget crossed one leg over the other and searched Joan’s face for a reaction. “Why are you paying for her sessions Joan?” she pressed. The stoic woman offered an uncomfortable smile, “her mother is a good friend of mine and they’re struggling financially. Jodie clearly wasn’t coping and needed professional support, so I offered to help cover the costs,” she replied. 

Bridget sighed heavily and shook her head in disapproval. “You’re playing a dangerous game Joan. She should be out dating people her own age. It’s quite clear that she’s codependent on you, and it isn’t healthy,” Bridget said softly. “And what exactly are you implying Ms. Westfall?” Joan asked as she tried to ignore the heaviness weighing on her chest. Bridget tensed her shoulders, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to confront the intimidating woman directly. “You need to let her go Joan. It isn’t right for you to be romantically involved. You have what, 30 years on her? If you care about her at all, you-” 

“You know nothing about our relationship,” Joan snarled. Bridget jumped slightly at Joan’s anger; the woman rarely lost her composure even in the most stressful of situations. “I saw the bruising on her chest. Was that your doing?” Bridget interrogated. Joan’s fingers twitched as she recalled how hard Jodie came as Joan devoured her perky breasts the other night.

Joan hesitated and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off her shoulder. She got up from her chair and leaned against the desk, towering over Bridget. “Ms. Westfall, it’s clear that your judgement proves to be questionable once again. I’m not sure what you  _ think _ you know about Jodie and I, but it never fails to astound me how misguided your professional observations can be. Jodie has a clear history of harming herself, and I’m sure she’s opened up to you about her raging alcoholic father. There is no reason for you to think that Jodie’s injuries have anything to do with me,” she spat. Bridget rose to her feet to meet the Governor’s gaze. She crossed her arms and stared angrily at the taller woman.

“Does she know about Vera?” the psychologist pressed. Joan’s heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted in guilt as she silently stared down the intrusive question. She wondered how the fuck  _ Bridget _ knew about Vera, much less Jodie. Joan Ferguson and Vera Bennett had secretly been seeing each other for the past month. They weren’t that serious yet, but Joan had to admit she was increasingly drawn to the woman. She was slowly letting her guard down, and beginning to see potential for a future with Ms. Bennett. Joan hadn’t imagined she would find someone she could enjoy a conventional relationship with, but there was something about Vera’s kind disposition that gave her hope. But she wasn’t ready to let Jodie go, and she couldn’t bear the thought of breaking her heart. Joan decided that no matter where things went with Vera, Jodie would have to be the one to leave her.

“My relationship is none of your business Bridg-et,” she taunted, stepping closer to the shorter woman. “And while I don’t care much about your personal life either, do tell me, how  _ is _ Franky doing?” she menacingly tucked a strand of hair behind Bridget’s ear. Bridget’s face tightened in anger as she flinched at Joan’s unwelcome touch. “That’s right. I know,” Joan whispered darkly. “Such a shame…” she purred, “it’s so  _ hard _ to care for someone you can’t have, isn’t it?” she drawled as she gripped Bridget’s chin. Bridget pursed her lips as she calculated her next move. “She’s a client Ms. Ferguson, nothing more”.

“Oh please Ms. Westfall. You’re an educated woman, as am I. You don’t honestly think I would make such bold claims without evidence to support them?” she taunted. Bridget swallowed anxiously, wracking her brain to remember any missteps she and Franky may have taken that gave them away. Joan leaned into Bridget’s ear, a strong hand grasping the back of her neck. “ _ Oh god Gidge, harder, pleaseeee _ ” she whispered. Her hot breath sent shivers down Bridget’s spine as she thrashed her shoulders, hoping Joan would release her. Joan tightened her grip to steady the angry woman as she smirked. “ _ Fuck Franky, right there...yesss _ ,” she taunted. 

Bridget seethed in anger as she swallowed her powerlessness. “What the fuck Joan,” Bridget snarled through clenched teeth.

“I must say, the two of you put on quite a visually stimulating performance. You know, night shifts can be so tedious at times. Sometimes the only thing that makes such a long shift bearable is knowing that I’ll  _ get off _ ” Joan purred. “I’m sure you of all people understand. In fact, didn’t you  _ just  _ have a session with Doyle?” she taunted as she slid her hand down the front of Bridget’s tight pleather pants. She stiffened at the older woman’s touch. “Ah yes…” Joan drawled as her fingers enjoyed the slickness of Bridget’s warm slit. Joan pulled her hand away and stepped back, staring menacingly at the woman. Bridget’s mouth fell open as Joan ran her tongue along her long fingers. “For such a sour bitch, you taste surprisingly sweet…” Joan smirked. “You really are a fucking Freak, you know that?” Bridget stammered, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment. 

“Thank you…” Joan’s voice dripped with poison. “I trust we have an understanding Ms. Westfall?” she grinned wickedly. Bridget flared her nostrils, seething in fury, and stormed towards the door. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the door handle. She huffed loudly and turned to face the Governor. “Joan, it’s clear that you care for her. But even in your cold heart you know this is wrong. Even if it causes her serious personal detriment, she will never leave you, and I think you know that. If you truly love her, you’ll do the right thing,” Bridget locked eyes with Joan for a moment, and left. 

Joan breathed heavily as her hands shook with anger. She loosened her tie and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself in check as she rested her back against the wall. Bridget was right, and it killed her. She smacked her fist against the cold cement as tears welled in her eyes. “Fuck!” she shouted. She slid down the wall and steadied her elbows on her knees. She rested her head on her forearms as hot tears ran down her face. 

“You’ve let this go too far Joan. Look at you. You’re a mess,” Ivan Ferguson hovered over her. Joan looked up, a fire burning in her dark eyes. “Not now. Leave me the fuck alone,” she growled. “It’s happening again Joan. You know what becomes of you when you let your emotions take over,” Ivan stared down at her with disapproval in her eyes. “Burn in hell!” Joan shrieked as she buried her face in her hands. She stayed there for awhile, until the stream of tears that felt so foreign to her had run their course. When she looked up, her father was gone.


	4. La Bella Vita

Joan scrolled through her phone as she waited for Jodie to finish class. She hadn’t seen her in nearly a week, and couldn’t wait to take her out. She had made a reservation at a new Italian restaurant that had just opened up, and even bought a new black dress for the occasion. She furrowed her brow in hesitation as she looked down at her bare legs. Aside from the red cocktail dress she wore for Jodie’s graduation party, she couldn’t remember the last time she ventured out in public without at least a pair of sheer nylons. She was trying to be a little more adventurous with her wardrobe, but she felt exposed.

“Joan, I missed you!” Jodie tossed her arms around the older woman’s shoulders as she hopped into her car. “I missed you too baby,” Joan kissed her gingerly on the cheek. She signaled left and turned out of the side street she had parked on, a few blocks away from campus. Jodie giggled, “baby? That’s a new one. You’ve never called me that before,” she smiled adorably. “Just trying it on,” Joan gave her a playful shove. “Don’t you like it?” she teased. “It’s sweet Joan, just sounds a little childish, that’s all,” Jodie grinned. Joan rolled her eyes at the girl’s sassy remark, “and thank you Ms. Spiteri, for once again reminding me of my age,” she shot back. “Oh quit being so cross. You know that doesn’t bother me. In fact, I think it’s hot…” Jodie grinned mischievously as she kissed Joan’s ear. “Jodie…” she whispered softly, “I’m driving”. “Oh Joan, loosen up. I can’t wait…” the girl trailed as she bit the older woman’s neck. Joan rolled her eyes at the impatient girl and kept her eyes on the road as Jodie adorned her neck with loving kisses. She rubbed her hand up and down Joan’s bare thigh as the Russian woman felt a subtle ache building between her legs. “You truly are insatiable,” she muttered as Jodie’s hand ventured under her dress. She pressed her hand against Joan’s warm cunt and gasped. “So are you _ Governor _ . Where are your knickers?!” Jodie giggled. “Oh, those…” Joan trailed playfully. “Must’ve lost them,” she pouted. “But seriously Jodie, I’m driving. If you want to make it to the restaurant alive, control yourself,” she said. “I trust your driving Joan,” she slid her fingers up and down her wet slit. “You know, you have safewords you can use too if you want me to stop...” she rested the tip of her finger on Joan’s clit and waited for Joan to speak. Joan bit her lip and remained silent. “Very well Ms. Ferguson…” Jodie rubbed her clit with the perfect amount of pressure. Joan gasped in pleasure as she gripped the steering wheel. “Do you  _ want  _ me to punish you, my little brat?” she moaned. 

Jodie paused a touch too long, “I might…” she kissed her cheek. Joan stopped at the red light in front of her and placed her hand over Jodie’s, prompting her to stop. “Rough day?” she asked sincerely as she turned to face her young lover. Jodie nodded and answered honestly, “yeah. School stress, nothing serious. I just need to not think for a bit. Take me out of my head for a little while?” she asked. Joan smiled, “of course darling. But dinner first. You’ll need your strength,” she insisted. 

She was right. Jodie had taken to demanding harsher and more intense treatment in the bedroom when she was stressed out. Even when Joan was certain she’d pushed Jodie to her limit, the girl demanded more. Her pain tolerance was, quite frankly, unlike anything Joan had ever seen. In her younger days, she had made grown women cry from far less. Joan wasn’t always sure if she should honour Jodie’s requests, given her history of self-harm. But she truly did seem calmer and lighter following their more brutal sessions, and Joan would rather admire the delicious bruising on her ass than confront the intense sadness that took hold of her when she saw scratches on Jodie’s arms. 

“Yes, yes I know. You won’t touch me if I haven’t eaten,” Jodie rolled her eyes. “When’s our reservation?” she asked. “Seven,” Joan replied. Jodie clicked her phone to check the time. 6pm. “Take a right at the next set of lights, I know somewhere quiet,” she grinned provocatively. “Jodie...in broad daylight? Really?” Joan tutted and shook her head. Jodie slipped her hand under her dress again and stroked her mound. She leaned in close, “please Governor...I’m desperate for you…” she whispered as she eased the tip of her finger into her mouth. Joan bit her lip and shuddered as the girl’s warm breath sent tingles down her back. She obediently turned right and followed Jodie’s directions to a car park in front of an abandoned warehouse. Joan wrinkled her nose at the shabby structure, it looked filthy. “Don’t worry, we aren’t going in,” Jodie giggled. She got out of the car and made her way to Joan’s side. She opened the door and smiled playfully at her mistress. “Out” she demanded. Joan stood up and towered over the shorter woman. “Oh,  _ you _ give the orders now, hmm?” she taunted. 

Jodie pulled a small ribbon out of her pocket and twirled it around her finger. “I thought it might be a little fun to try…” she teased. “Turn around, and put your hands behind your back,” she commanded. She was adorable when she was trying to play a role so out of her grasp. Joan arched her eyebrow in amusement and humoured the girl. “You know I could break out of this at any time Jodie. It’s a ribbon for God’s sake,” she teased. “You could, but you won’t,” Jodie smiled as she pulled a black sleeping mask out of her other pocket. Joan shook her head. “No. Absolutely not,” she asserted. “Come on Joan, lighten up. Nobody comes here anyway. Besides, if I do my job right, you won’t be wearing it very long anyway…” she fluttered her eyelashes. “It’s too risky…” Joan trailed. “Do you trust me?” Jodie put her hands on her hips. Joan sighed in defeat. “Yes, I trust you,” she relented. Jodie smiled and slipped the mask over Joan’s eyes. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this. You do know you’re getting the beating of your life later, right?” she smirked as she leaned her cheek against the top of the car. “Promise?” Jodie retorted as she dropped to her knees. 

“You bet your fucking-oh…” Joan gasped as Jodie buried her tongue in her wanting cunt. She widened her stance as Jodie swirled her tongue around Joan’s glistening clit. She flattened her tongue and pressed it firmly against her slit, slowly going up and down. “Christ that’s good…” Joan whimpered and propped her foot up on the inside of her car, opening up more to Jodie’s mouth. The bottom of her dress grazed the girl’s shoulders as she lost herself in her mistress’ core. Jodie slyly pulled a small bullet vibrator out of her pocket and turned it on, pressing it against Joan’s clit as she darted her tongue inside. “God…” the raven-haired woman moaned as she struggled to keep her balance, “you’re full of surprises today aren’t you?” she whispered through urgent breaths. “Mmhmm…” Jodie hummed as her lips shimmered with her queen’s essence. Joan’s thighs quivered as she felt her sweet release coming quickly. Jodie ran her hand up her thigh and grabbed her ass. “Close already? Wow Joan, you’re clearly in need…” she taunted. “Shut up and keep going,” Joan growled as she edged closer to coming undone. Jodie pulled the vibrator away and wiped her mouth. “Nope,” she said gleefully. “I kind of want to watch you suffer. After all, it was you who once told me that orgasm denial makes it feel much more intense, right?” she teased. Joan tensed her wrists and broke the pathetic ribbon and ripped off the sleep mask. She grabbed Jodie’s chin and pulled her close, “I don’t think so you little slut. Finish what you started,” she growled. Jodie grinned and shook her head. “I’m only going to ask you one more time. Get on your knees, and open that filthy mouth,” she rasped. 

Jodie smirked defiantly, provoking the older woman. She leaned in close, inches away from Joan’s lips. “Make me,” she challenged. Joan smiled wickedly as a jolt shot to her cunt. She fucking loved this girl. She leaned in and kissed the corner of Jodie’s mouth. “Have it your way baby…” she whispered. 

A split second later, Joan wrestled Jodie to the ground. She put up quite the compelling fight, but within moments she was on her back and Joan had her knees holding the girl’s head securely in place. Jodie wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman’s thighs and darted her tongue around, tasting every inch of her mistress. Joan ground her hips into Jodie’s skillful mouth as she came. “Fuck...shit...oh god Jodie!” she cried out. 

Once she caught her breath, she slowly raised herself up, dusting the dirt and tiny pebbles off her knees. Jodie got up too and laughed at how irritated Joan looked at her current disheveled state. Joan bit her lip to suppress a smile and reached into her glove compartment for her hand wipes. She cleaned off her knees as best as she could, but they were still red from the harsh concrete. “Turn around,” she grasped Jodie’s shoulders. “Look at the state of you! You are  _ covered _ in dirt,” she swatted the girl’s ass, trying to clean her up. “Oh no!” Jodie feigned. “If only I thought to bring a change of clothes to wear to such a fancy restaurant…” she walked to the passenger’s seat and pulled a maroon dress out. She ducked behind the car door and quickly got changed as Joan kept watch. She shook her head and grinned, “whatever am I going to do with you Jodie?” 

\---

“How’s your food, my darling?” Joan asked as Jodie savoured the creamy carbonara in front of her. “It’s wonderful,” Jodie smiled. “The wine’s good too. Much better than the crap my friends serve at parties,” she laughed. “I’m glad you like it,” Joan reached across the table and caressed the back of her hand. “You’re making new friends then?” she asked. “Yeah,” Jodie smiled sweetly. “There’s a few people in my poetry class I get on with, and they have some other friends who come to house parties. I’m having a lot of fun,” she replied. “Good, I’m glad,” Joan smiled as she took a sip of her pinot noir. Jodie took the last bite of her pasta and set her cutlery across the plate. She reached for her riesling and took a big gulp. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” she said nervously. Joan grasped her hand a little tighter, “of course my dear,” she smiled encouragingly.

“Well, there’s this girl. She doesn’t go to the university but I’ve hung out with her a few times. She’s really great, and I think I kind of like her…” Jodie trailed. “I don’t want to lose you Joan. But I think she likes me too, and I want to see where things go,” she finished, searching Joan’s eyes for a reaction. 

Joan’s chest tightened as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m happy for you Jodie. I’ve always said I believe it’s important for you to be with someone your own age. I never want to stop you from finding someone you have a future with. I will be here as long as you still want me to be…” she smiled warmly. Jodie sighed with relief, “thank you Joan. I’m so glad you understand. You mean the world to me. You know that right?” she pleaded. “Yes my darling, I know,” Joan smiled as she suppressed the urge to beg Jodie not to leave her. 

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” she teased. Jodie smiled. “She’s really cool. I think you’d like her. She’s a lot of fun and has a great sense of humour. Hot as hell too,” Jodie winked as she sipped her wine, “her name’s Vicky”. Joan nodded along and forced herself to smile as her young companion’s eyes glowed with happiness. “Vicky what?” Joan pressed gently. Jodie giggled and shook her head. “Uh uh uh. I know you Joan. If I give you her full name, what’s stopping you from looking her up and scaring her off so you can keep me all to yourself?” she teased. Joan chuckled and nodded. “Alright, you caught me,” she winked. “I guess I just don’t want to share that  _ fucking _ gorgeous ass of yours,” she teased. “Hey now, I got enough of that to go around!” Jodie laughed. Joan playfully kicked her under the table and downed the last of her pinot. “In all seriousness, I want you. Now. Ready to get out of here?” she grinned. Jodie nodded and finished the last of her wine as well. “Yes Ms. Ferguson. I’m just going to use the loo before we go,” she got up and walked away. Joan watched the curve of her ass in her beautiful maroon dress as she disappeared into the ladies’ room. She reached into Jodie’s purse and pulled out her phone, making quick work of tracking down whoever this Vicky was. Joan truly didn’t want to invade Jodie’s privacy, but she feared for the girl. She was thriving, and Joan didn’t want some young tart messing anything up for her. She needed to protect her. Joan quickly found their text conversation and memorized her name. She put the phone back in Jodie’s purse just before the young woman appeared out of the corner of her eye. 

Jodie returned to the table and slung her purse over her shoulder. Joan reached for her hand, and felt something soft and slightly damp. She opened her palm and smirked at the tiny black thong Jodie had discreetly slipped her. “Take me home Governor,” Jodie teased. 


End file.
